


Five Times They Were Fighting

by maigonokaze



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Love/Hate, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they _______, they were fighting. Five scenes, 500 characters each (just big enough to fit in a tumblr askbox). Prompt: Swan Queen, make me blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times They Were Fighting

The first time they touched, they were fighting. Emma was brusque and rude. She thrust herself into Regina’s space, daring the other woman to back down. Regina never backed down. She stepped forward, answering the challenge offered by her son’s birth mother. Emma barked her words out like a dog on a chain, just barely restrained from lunging at her opponent’s throat. Regina answered in a cold sneer and Emma’s stance slacked in defeat. Regina turned on her heel, confident in her victory. She was stopped by callused fingers closing around her arm. “Remove your hand, Miss Swan,” she commanded.

The first time they kissed, they were fighting. Regina snarled, all pretense of regal bearing abandoned, overwhelmed by her terror for her son’s safety. “He’ll be alright,” Emma promised Henry’s mother. “It was just a bad fall, it happens.” She extended a hand, but Regina slapped it away. Her eyes narrowed in blame at the woman who had let her son climb that tree. Regina was never one to underestimate the power of bodily intimidation; she moved in closer. Emma’s response surprised her. She didn’t back down or grind out a furious retort. Regina’s lips were only inches away. She leaned forward.

The first time they tore each other's clothes off, they were fighting. Regina tried to let it go – this subject brushed too close to the truth about Storybrooke. Emma was a dog with a bone and incapable of dropping it. So Regina shut her up the one way she had learned was guaranteed to work. She pushed Emma against the wall and kissed her. Emma answered with bruising force and biting teeth. She seized Regina’s silk shirt, not sure whether she intended to shake some sense into the woman or tear her shirt off. The buttons clattered to the floor as Emma nipped at Regina’s lips and jaw and throat and breasts.

The first time they fucked, they were fighting. Emma shrugged out of her shirt as she backed Regina into the study. Regina stripped, tossing her clothes onto the couch. She planted her hands on Emma’s waist, pushing her to the desk. But when Emma’s thighs met the desk, she did not sit. She spun them around, bent Regina face-forward across the mahogany surface and wedged a knee between her legs. “This doesn’t make up for your professional incompetence, Sheriff Swan,” Regina sneered. Emma leaned forward and bit her shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. “Of course not, Madam Mayor,” she answered.

The first time she said she loved her, they were fighting. “You’re lying to me. And yourself,” Regina insisted. “I’m not,” Emma replied. “And I’ll keep saying it until you believe it.” When Emma guided them into Regina’s bedroom, she kept her eyes open, watching Regina’s reactions for guidance. When Regina came, her body shook. Afterward she blinked like an owl, blinded by the strength of her orgasm. “I love you,” Emma repeated. A shadow crossed Regina’s face; she looked almost resigned. “I love you too.” Emma stretched forward across Regina’s body. As they kissed, Regina felt the curse shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, nor do I profit from writing fanfic. But if you want to give me kudos or comments, I will happily accept!


End file.
